


What if-...? A Troublesome Switch

by terraxangel



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Autocorrect is probably going to make me look dumb, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I make myself look dumb, I need to stop tagging, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, More couples will be added - Freeform, OC Inomi, OC Sachi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other ships will get their own chapters, Smiling and dramaticness, War, complaining, ship ship ship, spoilers sorta, twin, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraxangel/pseuds/terraxangel
Summary: After an afternoon of "affection" with his dad and woman companions, Shikadai learns what it would've been like if Ino was his mother instead of Temari with his "Sister" Inomi.No Shikamaru and Temari hate! (I like them together too) It's just my thoughts brought to life.Oh yeah... I may have started a war.





	1. The Beginning of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted to do was play video games

“Nara Shikamaru! How’re you going to get anything productive done with your family if you’re always either: A) Sleeping on all your breaks B) Working with Naruto, our Hokage, and C) Avoiding your family friends! Choji and I really miss having you around, don’t even get me started on your own mother!” 

Yelling on such a beautiful day should’ve been a crime punishable by at least a month in prison. Being so loud in front of the quiet Naras would’ve been shameful if they were more important. But with his mother’s snickering sounding in his right ear, Shikadai realized that this was enjoyable to some, although he couldn’t understand why for the life of him. 

An audible sigh from his father. 

‘Why does he put up with this again?’ Shikadai’s mind murmured to him, while he too sighed, causing his mother to eye him. 

“Oi, Ino. Not so loud. I’m sure the whole village can hear you.” His father lazily grunted out, his right arm going to rub his left shoulder, all the while his left hand staying warm in his coat pocket, “I’ll work on it.”

The lighter blonde’s eyes became challenging, a slight pucker to her glossy, salmon pink lips, “Work on what?” 

‘She’s known this family awhile to remember that we don’t always listen.’ 

If this was anyone else, Shikadai would’ve thought this act impressive, and her looks decent. But, because he’s known this woman since before he was even born. He decided that not everyone can be judged by looks. 

“I’ll work on seeing you and Choji more,” another sigh from his father, “I should’ve known you’d be coming to me next if Choji had already asked me about it.”

‘Or you just chose to hope it wouldn’t happen.’ Shikadai's mind smiled, knowing he does the same.

“Choji had already asked and you still chose to ignore us?!” Ino yelled, a tad flabbergasted.

He saw his father visibly flinch, her words like a smack to the face. He hoped no woman would have this kind of hold over him.

“Shikamaru, I didn’t know about this.” Temari now crossed her arms under her chest, a scowl on her face. 

Despite being from the sand, the two women in Shikamaru’s life got along well, a little too well. If one wasn’t on him it was the other, or worse, both of them. They also visited each other often for lunch, or shopping, most of the time both.  
When his father mumbled a barely audible “Troublesome” under his breath, Shikadai felt like he was being squished under the two girl's force as well. His mother wasn’t loud like Ino, but if looks could kill...

“Look, I don’t have work tomorrow. Do you?” The tallest Nara breathed out.

Ino huffed, while Temari smiled smally, “No. Why?”

A yawn, “Do you want our families to meet up for lunch then?”

“Sai’s gone on a mission, so I suppose my schedule is free.” The blue hue in Ino's eyes brightened evermore, Shikadai didn’t even know that was possible, her lips twitching upward into a mischievous grin, “I’ll invite Choji and your mother along then, maybe mine too while I’m at it. Things have been pretty slow recently at the shop, and she’s been thinking about father again…” Ino's smile remained, and yet her eye’s reverted back to what they once were. 

‘Was she depressed before pa asked her family out?’

Shikamaru’s brow twitched slightly up in a worried expression, the only sign that he felt something from that. It evaporated before Shikadai could really study the meaning behind it more, Shikamaru returning to his normal bored expression. 

“Ai, mendokusai Ino. You really are going to be the death of me, aren’t you? Women.” Temari slapped his shoulder with her mini fan, while Ino rolled her eye’s, “Fine, fine. Invite everyone for all I care. Just don’t look so sad while we’re all there, you’ll worry Choji.” Shikamaru finally grumbled. 

“You don’t have to say fine twice!” Ino stated a little loudly while smiling, a wistful tone to her voice, full of familiarity and care. Shikadai guessed it meant something between the three of them, for they all smiled softly. 

Almost as if the weather knew what was going on, the wind’s gust blew harder, the sun still setting behind the Hokage monument, as they stood on the now red bridge. The clouds were blocking most of the light from the sun, casting a strange light on all of them. 

Ino’s hair flowed out in front of her, her back facing the brunt of the wind, her bangs flowed wildly in front of her face, her right eye appearing and disappearing over and over. Each time it showed more emotion than the last. Shikamaru’s hands were now both in his coat pockets, said coat twisting about untamed, he bopped his head in an acute nod. She seemed to know what was going on, her hand raising up in a wave as she turned toward the direction of her flower shop, Temari pulled Shikamaru’s arm in her own, and nodded for Shikadai to follow them. Confused, the boy followed his parents the rest of the way home in a daze. 

‘What just happened?’ Shikadai's mind spun, while he walked inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I hope you get all the gaming out of your system tonight, Shikadai.” Temari’s stern voice echoed from the kitchen.

“What a pain…” He grumbled to himself, he could barely pay attention to his game as it was, and now she just added another worry to his list, “Hai, hai…” 

“You’re too much like your father, Shikadai...” He heard his mother sigh and continue on whatever she was doing.

‘Hopefully she won’t make too much of a mess again.’ He grimaced at the reminder of last time she tried baking a multi-layered cake, ‘If I can’t game tomorrow she could at least make sure I can get a lot of hours in tonight.’ Knowing the women in his life though, he probably wouldn’t get his wish. 

Shikadai's mind then wandered to what he saw earlier that afternoon. Ino not screaming, his father not frowning, and his mother not caring. He didn’t know much about relationships, and honestly didn’t want to, but what he saw before seemed a little too friendly for his mother not to care, right? 

‘Well, then again…’ His mother had repeatedly told him of how they all known each other since they were children, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji much longer than that. Of course he knew of the family history, and how this has been going on seventeen generations long. All of what he saw was probably just from years of knowing each other, and Temari knew that as well. 

Then why the heck was he getting such a nagging feeling from the look in Ino’s eyes? 

‘If mom doesn’t care, I don’t either.’  
He finally concluded, shutting down that train of thought before it crashed into a million things that he thinks he knows and saw, and that was way too bothersome right now. Especially with how late it was. 

“Shikadai!” 

“Huh?” He looked up from his game dropping his controller and grabbing his kunai from by the T.V. 

‘Who got in past my parents? It sounds like a young girl… I’ve never heard her voice before. Damn.’ 

“Shikadai! Are you in our room?” He heard the loud footsteps coming closer to his room at an alarmingly fast pace, “I have something to tell you!” The cheery voice was right outside the door to his room.

‘Why does she know my name? "Our" room?’

His heart rate rising, he held up the kunai in perfect aim, as the door opened he threw it, hearing the ear piercing slice he was used to when he hit his target. The girl gazed up at him, a heart wrenching look staring directly into his teal eyes. Her orchid sleeve was ripped, blood pouring out of where she got cut, he saw his kunai was sticking out of the wall across the room, holding the fabric that was lost. 

She was around his age from what he could tell, dark blonde hair half up, half down, long bangs covering one side. Her tearing eyes were a deep brown much like his father’s, yet in the shape of his own, and her lashes were long, nose small. The girl's attire consisted of a fishnet tank, covered up by a large orchid sweater that fell off her shoulder, short tan shorts with a few pockets, and her headband was hanging loosely around her neck… With Konoha’s sigil…

After staring a hole into her headband, he looked around his room, seeing that it was much larger; with two beds on either side of the room, then in the middle was the window, the white curtains flowing from the breeze of the open window. It was nighttime still, but the moon was full and he could see the different colors separating the room in two. One side purple, the other green, but it looked like they shared much of the same interests; bookshelves filled to the brim with books and video games. Tatic volumes on both of their nightstands, only one had perfume next to it, the other a few shogi pieces. 

‘What the hell is going on?’ 

“Before you say anything,” he held up his hand in a calming manner, noticing the tears forming in her doe eyes, “I have no idea who you are. What is going on?” He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t going to be hostile towards him, but he obviously broke some sort of code between them if she was becoming this upset over his earlier blunder.

Dark eyes scanning over him slowly, the girl stepped into the room with more caution than she had before, shutting the door softly behind her before speaking. 

“Mom and Dad are out. Is this why you're messing with me?”

He frowned, what a pain, “No. Tch. I honestly don’t know who you are. Are you a sister?”

Her face mimicked his, “Not “a” sister your sister!” she emphasised “your” loudly, her brows knitted with a hurt sigh escaping her pout, “You better not be faking it. I’m your twin sister Inomi, you’re older than me by two minutes, we both share the same jutsu styles, only you’re stronger with mind and I’m stronger with shadow…” Her voice trailed off. 

“Twin sister?...” He thought for a few moments, looking her over, “Okay, what kinda genjutsu am I in?” He mumbled the last part to himself trying to break the illusion. 

“We should probably wrap up my arm, mom’ll throw a fit if she sees that you cut me… “Mom” is Yamanaka Ino by the way.” The girl- Shikadai shook his head, no, Inomi spoke again.

She walked over to what he guessed was her side of the room, pulling out bandages from her drawer, afterwards she sat at the edge of her bed yanking down her sleeve. She held one side of the bandage with her lips, wrapping the rest with her other hand. After she was done, she ripped it with her teeth, taping the end to the rest of it. He watched her with quiet interest, wondering if he was dreaming this all up. 

“Why are you so fine with this? I just said I didn’t know where I am or who you were…” Now it was his voice that trailed, not exactly knowing what to say to this stranger.

“Because you still feel like my brother. I’m not afraid of him. I’m just trying to figure out if this is some sort of genjutsu.” 

“Already tried breaking it.” He smiled in a sarcastic kind of way, shoving his hands into his pockets, and looking up to the ceiling. 

“Is it a dream then?” She tilted her head over at him, a studious look to her gaze. 

He frowned now, still looking up to see painted stars and a moon. Three ninja were at the center of the moon, a small girl in the middle with a man on either side of her. His lip twitched up slightly upon seeing the sheep hopping over the moon. Shikamaru always telling him to count sheep if he couldn’t sleep, which funnily enough, he never had a problem with. 

“It’s almost like you went through my whole thought process already.”

“We tend to do that.” Inomi smiled now, looking down, “Are you stuck too?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what else to think.” Shikadai let out a tired breath. 

“Lack of sleep does that to a Nara.” She stated softly. In response he nodded, a crooked smile pulling up his lips, he was about to say something, when she suddenly stood, looking at the doorway. “It’s mom and dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just an idea I got after I thought about how it would work if Ino and Shikamaru got together (Since they had to make sure the trio lived on...) I'm so sorry for this AU stuff haha But Shikaino has always been one of my favorites, and I decided to let it breath some more life through me...  
> If anyone is reading this from my other story I'm already writing the next chapter, so please don't despair!  
> As always, I hope no one is OOC and that you guys like this! Please leave feedback if you have any! I'm always looking to improve and make others happy. ^^


	2. The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Shika and Ino together for the first time! (I made you wait so long, huh? haha)  
> Inomi tells of the world she's grown up in.

Well, what was Shikadai supposed to say to that? He looked over at Inomi seeing if she could help. 

The doe eyes were on him again, Inomi seemingly judging his appearance and posture, “Just act like how you would be with your parents. It’s as simple as that.” She looked directly in his teal gaze, “Your eye color is wrong.” She stated this surprisingly bluntly compared to the soft voice she had been parading this whole time. 

Shikadai’s middle and pointer finger went naturally up to his eyelid, a gesture he’d never done before, but his body deemed correct for this particular moment in time. “If my eye color hasn’t changed does that mean-” 

“Shikadai! Inomi!” Shikadai heard his new mother’s voice -Ino’s- coming down the hall.

Inomi’s eyes widened at him, looking at her arm and making sure her sleeve was covering the bandaged spot. 

“Ino, the kids might be asleep…” Shikamaru’s voice was softer, but was also trailing down the hall at the same pace as his wife.

Shikadai, not knowing whether he should change his color with transformation, or just jump onto his bed to pretend he was asleep, stayed in place, his feet glued to the floor.

“But they also might be awake and waiting for their dear mother’s embrace!” Ino giggled, making Shikadai wonder if the blue hue of her eyes brightened again as they seemed to do when she was excited about something.

Inomi was the one to act, pushing Shikadai onto his bed and throwing one of her pillows at his face. He gasped and grunted in surprise, but otherwise remained frozen where the girl had thrown him. 

‘Great, now I know what she smells like.’ Shikadai’s mind protested, the iris and chocolate smelling pillow sitting atop his face. ‘Well, I guess this is my life now.’ He gave up fighting, not that he was putting up much effort in the first place, now hearing the door finally open.

“I told you. They went to sleep.” Shikamaru’s sigh will never change, “Mendokusai...” 

Ino whined, a small slap sound sounding afterward, Shikamaru chuckled, “I thought they’d at least wait until we were home… I told them that they could stay up late if they wanted.” Ino sounded like a little girl sorrowfully kicking at rocks because she didn’t get her way.

“It’s the way you say it Ino,” Shikamaru started, “Oh yeah you can stay up!... If you want to of course!”  
His rehearsed speech gave Shikadai no comfort in the whole “It’s probably just a dream” thing he’d never dream of things like this. Especially of his father acting so… So off… He guessed Shikamaru was like this with Temari too, only he never heard or saw. 

“They’re just lazy like you!” A harsh whisper from Ino, but there was that softness to it again like earlier that day -wait, was it that day or?-... “I wish they’d got something from me… Besides my jutsu type.” 

There was a silence in the room, Shikadai wishing he could see what was going on. After a few moments he heard one of them walking closer to where he was laying. Feeling a dip in the bed, he stiffened.

“He looks so much like you. He’s just a mini Shika.” Ino’s smile was soft, moving the pillow off his head and pulling his body slowly up onto his pillows, “Do you think he’s having a nightmare? Or did he go to bed upset?”

“Why do you say that?” Shikamaru was tucking in Inomi on her side.

“He’s really stiff… He’s never stiff in his sleep.” She was now pulling his blankets on him, experienced hands barely touching anything, it felt like the blanket just fell from the heavens. Which now that Shikadai thought it he felt completely silly. His mind somersaulting in his embarrassment. 

“I think something happened between them.” Shikamaru pulled out Inomi’s half pony, setting the scrunchie on her nightstand. “There was a kunai outside the room with Inomi’s sweater fabric hanging off.” He then pulled down the blanket and her sleeve, seeing the bandage around her arm with blood still seeping through. “Looks like he hit his target.” Shikamaru sighed, pulling her sleeve and blanket back up. 

Ino was now pulling out Shikadai’s hair, he resisted the urge to move, stiffening yet again. “Do you think they fought?”

“Either Inomi scared him, they were playing, which they don’t really do anymore,” Shikamaru mumbled, “Or they were fighting about… Something. Any which way it’s going to be a pain in the ass to fix.”

Ino now sighed, Shikadai never thought he’d hear that, “Knowing them she probably just scared him.” She stifled a laugh, “It’s too much of ‘a pain in the ass’ to fight, and the only time they remotely ‘play’ with each other anymore is when they’re on their video games.” She was playing with his hair now, her thin fingers brushing through his ebony locks easily. 

“I see them read together sometimes.” Was Shikamaru’s simple response, he probably thought it too bothersome to play more word games. Shikadai could practically see the silent smile on his father’s face.

Shikadai heard him stand, slow and steady footsteps coming by his bed. When the dip in his bed filled again, and the soft hands of Ino leave his face and hair. He heard them whispering to each other.

“Inomi looks just like you, so beautiful. She only has my boring eyecolor, which would make me relieved as her father, but knowing how boys are… She’ll be chased anyway.” 

Shikadai opened his eye slowly. They had their eyes closed, Ino’s head resting in between the dip of Shikamaru’s shoulder and neck. Her left hand was resting on his chest, the right hanging off his shoulder. His arms were around her, one hand resting on the small of her back, while the other traced lines up and down her spine.

“When you put it like that… I’m so glad Shikadai is like you. He just has my boring eyecolor!” She whispered playfully, pinching a small spot above his collarbone. 

“Like the color of the sky could ever be boring.” The smile on his face was back, it was content. “We should go to bed before they wake up and start saying we’re gross.”

She snickered, “When have they ever been like that?”

He hummed, “Mm… If I remember right, it was when they were six or seven. And it was Shikadai who said it.” 

“Inomi has always been the quiet one, huh? I wonder if she was thinking it as he said it...?” She fell silent for a moment and spoke up again, “They are fourteen now… Do you think Shikadai would have the same reaction as before?”

‘Yes, yes I would.’ He thought while lying there, ‘Shouldn’t everyone be uncomfortable when seeing their parents show affection for each other?’ 

“When I was a kid, I’d avoid my parents like the plague when they were like this.” Shikamaru took in a breath, “Now all I wish was to see my mother that happy again.” 

“Shika…” You couldn’t really hear it but it was there, her voice was as quiet as it was loud, “Is it... wrong for me to love that you know what I’m going through?”

A sniff, and a gentle hush, “C’mon.” Shikamaru’s deep voice was stern and quiet, but Shikadai could tell he didn’t mean for it to sound that way. 

Ino said something else he couldn’t quite make out, then they were gone. 

His chest burned, Shikadai didn’t know if it was because he could practically feel their ache as his own, or if it was because he was so stiff and nervous that whole time. He sat up looking over to Inomi, who was wiping a tear from her cheek. 

He sighed, “Why are you crying?” He held back the impulse to call her a ‘crybaby’, like his mother would do to tease his father. He couldn’t really judge her emotions when he didn’t know what she’s been going through.

Inomi shook her head, “Now I know you can’t be my actual brother, if you really were him…” She cut herself off, “That’s-... Not the reason I’m upset. I just feel bad that they have to go through all this pain constantly.” She went and sat on his bed, “Until we can figure out what’s causing you to be here, I should probably tell you about what’s going on here.” 

He looked over her face, “You’re saying the villages aren’t peaceful here?”

“You live in peace?” She looked almost in awe of him, her brown eyes big as she looked up to him.

He cleared his throat, getting used to being around a girl his age, who wasn’t Chocho, would be a challenge for the lazy gamer, “Your reaction answered my question for me.” Shikadai frowned, thinking that the other him was probably having the time of his life right now.  
He was now an only child, in a peaceful world, with a sorta relaxed mother, and wait a second… The other Shikadai was going to have to go through the whole family lunch thing. This thought caused him to smile to himself.

“Whelp, your reaction answered mine.” Inomi now frowned, the dreamlike awe in her gaze was gone just as soon as it appeared. “Right now our hokage is Hatake Kakashi. Naruto was supposed to take over a long time ago, but when the village came under attack by, well the other villages, he resigned to take his place after the war is over. We needed his and Uchiha Sasuke’s strength combined to keep us at least standing.” She shuddered, “Our- uh, my parents are in charge of intelligence and tactical planning. All of us, the next generation, we are always training, always fighting.” 

“If Ino and dad are together, and you are here, then who else is alive and together?” Shikadai was honestly curious, his mind thinking of possible combinations.

“Well, Naruto was with Hinata Hyuuga they had one son, Boruto,” her gaze turned from his,  
“Sasuke and Sakura are together, with a daughter named Sarada. Tenten and Rock Lee have two children… The older son, we call him Sachi, is not Lee’s. The other is Metal Lee.” 

‘Did she just blush at the mention of Metal?!’

Shikadai looked confused, “Hinata is dead? Why does Tenten have two children?”  
‘You like Metal Lee?!’ His mind echoed.

“Hinata died protecting her younger sister a year after Boruto was born, there are so many stories about her bravery… She was so scared before, and yet was so amazing in her final moments. I want to be just like her.” Inomi had a small smile, her face twisting just a moment later, “Before Neji died saving Naruto and Hinata, he was with Tenten. Sachi’s real name is Neji…” 

“Oh.” He felt tired all of a sudden, all the information cramming into his mind, and making him see that maybe he’d rather just go through the family lunch. 

“Uhm, I think I’ll tell you more about it in the morning.” She went to hug him, his arm shooting out instinctively, his hand stopping on her shoulder. “I’m sorry! Just uh, I always do that…” She looked away ears burning in embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak but she got up first, “Goodnight, Shikadai. I- Ah… Sweet dreams.” 

Inomi hid under her sheets her ears already a darker red. He felt bad for pushing her away, but they didn’t know each other yet. They weren’t really siblings… 

Shikadai laid back onto his pillow staring up at the painting while his mind ran amuck. He couldn’t fault her for doing things that she’s done since she was literally a child, and the way she grew up probably made her super close to his… Other self? His hand went up to his head, shaking it. Just what did he fall into? Obito Uchiha and Madara stopped their whole dream world thing, because you know they’re dead. Even if this was them, the dream worlds are supposed to be, well dreams. 

He sighed and turned onto his side. What was he going to do if he needed to fight and they called out for him to use one of the Yamanaka’s jutsu? Say Inomi needs to take care of it? From what she told him, he’s supposed to be the stronger twin in that type. 

“Mendokusai... Mendokusai... Mendokusai...” He got up, “Maybe a walk and some water will help.” 

He had no idea if this house was the same as his own, but he had to quiet his head. 

“I’ll be back, Inomi.” He whispered to her sleeping form. He didn’t know her, but she was the only one who knew he wasn’t supposed to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this part written, so why not post it?  
> I really hope that you guys can follow along with what's going on... If I'm confusing anyone, please tell me and I promise I will fix it!  
> All I want is for my readers to be happy while I do the thing I love.  
> I hope you like the story thus far~ As usual any feedback is appreciated!


	3. Sudden Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikadai sees more differences from his world to hers.

Shikadai walked slowly through the small home, hands guiding him through the halls by dragging slowly against the walls. His eyes had already adjusted, but this house was much smaller than what he was used to, and much more decorated. 

On all the walls there was photos of him and Inomi growing up together. In almost every one she had her arms around his neck, a huge “Ino smile” he decided to call it plastered on her petite face, while he smiled softly with his hands hanging in his pockets.  
In the few she wasn’t doing this in they were up on a familiar hill, Inomi placing flower crowns on his either sleeping or retreating form. Shikamaru in these photos was always watching them instead of the clouds, an amused smirk in every one. In the one where Shikadai was running, Shikamaru looked like he was outright laughing along with the smiling Inomi. 

‘I wonder what happened.’ Curiouser his mind grew, until he froze in front of the third to last portrait.  
It was of him and Ino, he looked about six or seven and he was making the most angriest pouty face ever. Ino was lifting him off the ground, though you couldn’t see their legs, he could tell because of his scrunched up shirt, and the fact that his arms were dangling over her forearm. His eyes matched hers exactly in both shape and color, her smile was huge, just like in Inomi’s pictures. Her head was tilted downward looking up into the camera, their faces were kinda squished up together, her cheek going a little inward.

Strangely his two fingers went up to his eyelid again, his mouth slightly agape. 

“We look nothing alike, huh?”

At the sound of Ino’s whisper he visibly jumped, producing a laugh from the blonde. 

“Ai, don’t sneak up on me like that…” His hand went to rest on his pounding chest, “I think I have your eyes.” Shikadai remembered what Inomi had said ‘Just act like she’s your mom. Just act like she’s your mom’ His mind repeated over and over again, a silent mantra. He changed his eye color to match the one in the pictures before Ino could get a good look at him. 

“I’m starting to get deja vu.” She laughed again, “You’re a lot like your dad, but he’d never get scared when I snuck up on him.” She looked at him, “It’s almost like you don’t recognize Inomi’s or my chakra signatures.” 

He felt like he was about to sweat until she spoke again, “But seeing you passed out on the bed… I think my lazy boy is just tired. As usual.” She added when he didn’t say anything. 

“So In-” Shikadai immediately broke eye contact, “Mom. What are you doing up?”

Her eyebrow raised, but she dropped it as soon as she started speaking, “I’m just trying to get my mind off of things. Walking around the house and seeing pictures of everyone usually helps when I don’t have any new flowers to attend to. You must be just as out of it if you didn’t remember.” She shook her head with a smile, “Probably a Yamanaka thing.” 

His chest tightened, “Is dad asleep?”

“Of course. He would never wake up if it weren’t for me and the war.” She walked over and draped an arm around him, “I’ll get you some tea, that usually helps you and your father with your late night walks.”

Shikadai forced his body to not stiffen, already feeling like Ino was onto him. Even though he was a genius, being thrown into this situation really threw off his acting. Who would’ve known he’d really have to be good enough to face a person who not only he knows well from his world, but who knew “him” better than almost everyone else? Even if he acted like she was his mother, Temari had never really been the touchy feely type like Ino was. 

“So, Shikadai.” Ino finished leading him into the kitchen, not even bothering to turn on the lights as she instinctively wandered about the cabinets, pulling out a couple of tea cups and the kettle.

“Hm?” Shikadai looked around nonchalant, watching, forcing himself to memorize where the dishes were for the times they had asked him to grab something. He couldn’t expect Inomi to intercept everything they asked of him. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened with Inomi? Or am I going to have to force it out of her?” Her voice was a little stern, but still plenty playful.

He decided to tell the truth, ”She scared me.” He mumbled, “Sneaking up on me like a common thief mendokusai...” There was a slight heat to his face now, just realizing he got scared of a little girl like Inomi. 

‘She hadn’t even sounded threatening!’ His mind chastised him.

Ino, of course, laughed, “I don’t know if I should be proud of her or critical of you!” The stove was heating the water as she turned to grab out the teabags. Her hair flying around wildly, free of the confines of the usual hair tie. 

“Tch.” He grumbled curses under his breath from the teasing. 

She shook her head, an adoring smile confusing him, “Did you finish the little mission I gave you?”

His mind went blank. If it was a “little mission” it was probably something that was only between them, something private between a mother and her son. And he had no clue what it could be. 

“You still haven’t figured it out?” She continued looking to him, turning briefly to pull the kettle off the stove. 

He decided if he waited long enough Ino, being the hot headed girl she was, would most likely spit it out.

She huffed in obvious annoyance, “How hard is it to find out who your twin is crushing on? She’s not exactly a closed book or Shikamaru wouldn’t have noticed her little changes in mood, being the most emotionally dumb genius I know!” She sounded mad, but she was laughing in between breaths. 

“Oh. She likes Metal.” Thankfully, this he knew. He hoped.

“Wha-?!” She spilled some of the burning water onto the table, “Shikadai are you messing with me for teasing you?”

“I wish.” His mind accidently slipped out, “Che. I don’t know what’s going through her head all the time.” He tried recovering, but not knowing their dynamic, it was difficult to tell what was normal for him. 

“And here’s me thinking she liked Boruto or Sachi. Metal Lee… I suppose with his mother’s eyes, he’s not ugly. If he got a haircut, he’d look like a normal boy.” 

“He doesn't look like a normal boy now?” His mouth slipped again.

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that Shikadai. I just don’t know if I want bowl cuts running through the family…” She didn’t notice the curtness to his voice, or just decided to write it off as him being sleepy. 

He nodded to her as he took the teacup in his slightly calloused hands, they were nothing like his dads, but he was getting there. “Thank you...” He paused, stopping himself from almost saying Ino again.

Ino took a sudden interest in his hands, rubbing her finger over a spot on his middle finger. She stared into the eyes that mirrored her own, a tense silence stringing between them. Shikadai’s chest tightened again, but he kept his face cool, hiding the panic that spread through him. 

“Ino.” Shikamaru yawned out her name, stretching as he strode into the kitchen, “Staring at him won’t make him anymore like you.” 

Ino’s eyes lightened from the cold, cloudy grey stare she was currently giving Shikadai, the lovely sky blue back for her husband. “What is your lazy bum doing awake?”

“I heard you yelling about Inomi. Poor thing.” He smiled, “Tch. You act like you married the best looking man in the village.”

“You are very attractive!” She pouted, Shikadai leaving her thoughts, “I don’t know why you downgrade yourself.” She poured the rest of the still steaming water into an extra teacup Shikadai noticed her take out, softly putting the tea bag in afterwards. 

“With you thinking Sasuke and Sai are beautiful, what do you expect?” He shook his head, eyes downcast and lips forming his well known smirk. “Troublesome woman.” 

Ino’s pout deepened into a frown, her eyebrows furrowing, “Oh.” She looked like she was going to say more her eyes going to Shikadai’s and back to her husband’s, “I think we’ve been out here long enough.” She finally spoke, handing Shikamaru the last teacup, her eyes roaming his face as she practically pushed him out of the room. 

“G‘night Shikadai!” Said boy heard her faintly yell from down the hall, a sound of surprise coming from his father soon after. 

Shuddering, he let out a deep sigh, bringing up the still warm teacup to his slightly chapped lips. “This is all so troublesome…” He leaned up against the counter, his eyes closing, “Troublesome woman is more suspicious and meticulous than I thought she was.” His quiet mumbling did nothing to quell the louder thoughts in his mind. 

‘Is this just how Ino is during wartime? Or does she simply put up the act of a carefree blonde? Inomi does have some odd character traits that she didn’t get from father. Is Ino really like how Inomi is?’ He didn’t have enough evidence to come to a conclusion. ‘If I stick close to her tomorrow maybe I’ll be able to figure it out. Inomi not Ino.’ His mind corrected, his hand tightening on the small cup. She made him nervous. 

He felt a sharp pain in his hand, looking down to see it bleeding. “What?” 

Almost dropping the teacup he clumsily put it on the counter, glaring down at the cut that was too long and deep to be from his tightening on the cup. It cut all the way down the side of his middle finger, to the end of his palm. Hissing in pain, he hurriedly went to the other side of the kitchen, ripping a napkin off the roll to steady the blood that was pouring down his arm, the blood trailed so far it dripped off his elbow. 

“Shit.” He cursed and debated going to Inomi or rinsing his hand in the water. The pain was making his thoughts unclear. When the blood started soaking the napkin all the way through, he ran to the sink, pushing it up hard, and forcing his quivering hand in the running water. It stung so bad he gasped, feeling his open skin flap open and close. He clung to the sink for dear life, in all his years he had never felt his hand rip in two.

‘Send a clone to get her!’ The voice in his head yelled.

Trembling, his hands went together to form the signs, barely able to keep his eyes open, he couldn’t properly focus on his chakra release, four clones appearing instead of one. Three of them ran over to hold him up, the last running down the halls to Inomi’s room.

Less than a minute later, Inomi ran in, there was no signs of sleep in her chocolate-brown eyes, only determination. In her hands was a bottle of peroxide, and a large roll of bandages. He looked her over, his legs giving out from the loss of blood. She didn’t just stand there though, practically running over to him, she turned down the pressure of the water, making it cold instead of warm. Taking his hand into her own, she shut her eyes, and the ever gentle green that he associated with healing chakra, glowed in their entwined hands. 

The soothing moment didn’t last however, as she pulled out a cloth pouring the peroxide on it. 

“You need to stay quiet, like you have been.” Though he couldn’t see the sleep in her eyes, her voice betrayed her look of alertness. Inomi looked into his wide eyes her brows going up into an “I’m sorry” look. 

The clones ‘treacherous bastards’ held him up, keeping his arms in place, as she rubbed the wet cloth down his hand. Even though she was being gentle, it didn’t stop the stinging or the bubbling that went all the way down the cut. After he hissed again, she went back to just healing him, his skin mending back together a little more before she rubbed it one more time with the cloth. 

“Inomi…” He sighed out her name, sweat beading down the side of his face.

She paused a moment at her name being said, “You look so pale…” She muttered, “Almost done, alright?” Her tone was a little louder now, a gentleness he hadn’t ever heard before lacing it. 

He wondered for a moment if he’d hear that kinda tone ever again when he found his way back home. Inomi was now wrapping the bandage around his hand, it looked like she did this a lot, her hands dexterous and careful. 

“I’m surprised they didn’t hear us.” They said this at the same time, Inomi not even looking up at him as he stared down at her, puzzled.

Inomi spoke up, “I told you. We do that a lot.” She giggled at his continued look of puzzlement, “Not having a sibling must be weird.” 

“To you it must be. To me this is more weird.” He gestured at them with his other hand, a frown pulling down his lips. “Do you have any idea why this happened?”

Her expression morphed into one of thought. She looked over his hand where the cut was, her finger tracing down the now covered gash. 

“You- Or I mean-...” She stuttered again, she really didn’t know how to address him in this situation, “The you I know, has a scar there from catching a kunai aimed at my knocked out body.” 

He gave her a look that said, “Elaborate please.” An eyebrow raised.

She looked away slightly, looking at him directly after, “We were ten, and I still didn’t know how to do a mind transfer without leaving my body completely, we were in a tough situation, and you had already used shadow possesion to stop another person from getting too close to us. I have no idea what we were thinking, using our weaker jutsus.” She sighed, shaking her head at the memory, “Anyway, we were outnumbered, and Chocho wasn’t anywhere near us. When I had finally caught the sand ninja I was aiming for, another one came out of the shadows, he was so much stronger than what we had currently seen before.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Inomi! Damnit!” A shaky sigh, “Get back to your body now!” His voice was demanding and sharp. 

The sand ninja she had taken over was still. She was still fighting for possession of his mind. Trained ears heard the rustling of the trees behind them through all the noise of the war. A man that looked like a giant compared to the small children, jumped out suddenly, bloodlust in his eyes. His eyes were small but wide, his body was toned and buff, white wraps all along his arms and legs. He wore a ripped grey tank top, the genius boy seeing that he had more clothes on before that had been ripped off, the tan lines barely noticeable with the soft light of the moon. 

As the completely bloodied man ran at them, Shikadai saw the string of dead leaf shinobi, showing his path of carnage. The man hollered loudly, a sound that would never escape their nightmares after this day. His eyes quickly realized where he was going, his body moving on it’s own to protect his other half. 

He felt like the kunai would go straight through his hand from the strength that man had used against him, the only thing stopping it was his chakra laced bones. He had caught Shikadai at a side angle, Shikadai's fingers bending awkwardly. The boy, not paying any attention to the pain, wrapped the rest of his fingers around it, a sadistic grin on his face.

“Just try hurting my family again! I fucking dare you!” His voice dripped in hate and anger. The threat made even more real with the death that lurked in his steely blue eyes. 

When the ninja that was in his shadow possession got up to help their comrade, -Inomi honestly couldn’t tell if they had a gender- She had used the body she had successfully taken over to tackle them down, stabbing her now held katana down the center of their face. This body was strong. 

The crazy man broke out of his shock, his smile widening evilly, “You really think two kids are going to scare me?” 

“You really should be scared.” A battle hardened woman came from the trees, “Those are my kids, and you should never mess with kids when their mother is nearby.” 

When a perfectly aimed flower bomb flew from her hand, Shikadai retreated, pulling his hand from the kunai and running to his mother with Inomi’s body in his arms. He practically threw them into the dirt when the bomb stuck in the center of the man’s forehead, a huge explosion following the thunk. 

Inomi had already retreated back into her body as soon as she saw her mother appear, but with her never using mind transfer, and with how long it took her to take control, and even staying in control longer than she could’ve. Her body was having a hard time waking itself back up. 

Later after the wound was healed and had been wrapped, Inomi was hugging him tightly, “You saved me Shikadai. Thank you. I’m so sorry for being so stupid.” She was sobbing in his shoulder, since she couldn’t see him he didn’t look annoyed, his face was calm. 

“Mendokusai, sister. I’m fine. This is what training is for.” He patted her with his good hand, “We’ll even out our weaknesses with our strengths, and everyone will learn to fear the Nara twins of the leaf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little violent there, huh? ^^;;; Erm... I'm sorry if anyone is OOC or if you can't follow along, please tell me if I have to make any changes.  
> I love writing Shikamaru and Ino's interactions haha Can you tell?  
> This one is a little longer than the last, hopefully you guys like it! It kinda ended abruptly heh...  
> As always comment any feedback you have! Do you guys like Inomi?


	4. The Weapon Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikadai meets someone new.

“After that, we had trained together with the other children everyday. Sometimes all of them at once or whoever had some time to spare. Even though we have gotten so much better with our weaker jutsu, we are still better with one over the other.” 

With Inomi’s story finished, Shikadai sat there in silence, looking over his hand with newfound respect for this alternate plain. His clones dispersed, Inomi brought him some water, helping him around the halls. She pointed out where each room was, laughing when he complained about how small the house was. A few times she went and got him more water, leaving him to look over more of the decor in the halls and other rooms. When they finished the mini tour of the house, avoiding the parents side at all costs, he commented on how many flowers were around, and how much of a pain it probably was to take care of them, although he liked the smell and feel of them. 

Inomi shook her head incredulously, hiding the smile that was planted on her face ever since she started showing him around. She took them back to the bedroom, finally leaving his side for good.

Only after he felt his thoughts become stronger than they had been, he spoke, “If I’m starting to get the same wounds from my other self. Does that mean I’m becoming him?” Shikadai rummaged through his drawers pulling out a baggy t-shirt and sweats.

Inomi was taking back the pillow she had thrown at him only three hours earlier, when she nodded slowly, “If that’s the case… Only if!” She bit her lip, “Then if you completely become “yourself”, would you be stuck in my world?” 

He slammed the drawer a little too forcefully, “Oh kamisama, I hope not.” 

Inomi went silent. 

Shikadai shook his head, walking out of the room into what Inomi had told him was their bathroom. Cursing at the pain in his hand when he was taking off and pulling on his clothes, he thought of places she could take them to figure out what was going on. 

‘Could we ask any of the adults for help?’ Shikadai’s thoughts roamed to his ever familiar father, ‘No. I can handle this with Inomi. There’s no point in getting attached to the people to this world. It’s too… Bothersome.’ 

He looked into the mirror, more photos running up the side of it. These ones had the current them together, they were dirty and had blood dripping down their cheeks, but they were smiling together. The thing that bothered Shikadai about this one, the picture a little larger than the others, was that behind their smiling faces, scattered all around them, him seeing no dirt or grass. Was bodies. Dead shinobi bodies literally littered everywhere.

Reaching his left hand up to grab it, he turned the photo around to see in pen it had said, “The first battle we won on our own!” 

Slowly he put the picture back, his mind speaking to him again, ‘You’re already getting attached.’

Shikadai threw some water on his face, “She’s not real. None of this is, and I am going to get back to my lazy life soon enough.” 

“Shikadai, I don’t want to be weird or anything, but we need to get to bed now. Mom- My mom, will be waking us up early to run some errands for her soon.” Inomi wasn’t right by the door, but she was close.

“Hai hai.” Shikadai would never argue with going to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning had almost went by without incident.

“Oh goodness! Shikadai! What happened to your hand!!!” Ino, with all the urgency that went into worrying about your kids, had left the stove that was sizzling with their unfinished breakfast. 

Shikadai and Inomi were already woken up ten minutes before, by the same overbearing mother, only just now deciding to laze into the kitchen for food. Shikamaru was already in there, busily writing in important looking scrolls and documents. 

“The real question here should be, what happened to your neck?” 

Inomi had spoken up and stood in front of Shikadai, a look of defiance to her. She had pinched his arm when Ino’s face became a bright red. Shikamaru not noticing the situation, drank his coffee peacefully. 

‘Oh, my eyes.’ Shikadai’s blue orbs had returned, while Ino froze and stuttered in place.

“I-I’ll get back to cooking.” Ino simpered, walking back to her place at the stove, her right hand going up to finish healing her neck. 

“How’d that work?” Shikadai whispered to Inomi, since knowing Ino, he wouldn’t have ever guessed this behavior from her.

Inomi motioned for him to follow her back into their room, “When it comes to their sex life, mom gets really embarrassed when we know what’s going on.” 

She then went over to Shikadai’s side of the room, pulling out a long sleeved, dark grey, shirt for him to wear. After throwing it at him, she pulled off a small box from the top of the dresser, opening it, she pulled out black open fingered gloves, throwing them at him as well. 

“Che. Figures.” He smiled, “Are you mad at me or something? First you’re pinching me, now you’re throwing articles of clothing at me...” Shikadai had a feeling she was angry, but he didn’t know why he had formed that feeling, “You forgot to throw pants at me.” He groaned when a moment later she threw the black pair of pants at his face. 

“Is that what you wanted?” She walked out of the room with her outfit, Shikadai heard the bathroom door open and shut.

He sighed, “Crazy woman. Why am I surrounded by such foul tempered women all the time?” 

Knowing that question would never, and probably could never be answered, he went about the rest of their morning with care. If Inomi was the only one who could help, then he had to be sure not to anger her. 

Back out in the kitchen, Inomi did most of the talking, letting Shikadai get the feel of their family routine. Ino asked a couple of times why he was being so quiet, each time she was intercepted by the smaller blonde. Soon after they were done eating, Ino had finally given up, sending the kids out to pick up more weapons for them. 

That meant going by Tenten’s shop.

“Shikadai?” Inomi looked over at him as they walked down the path to the weapons shop. 

Thankfully, the village was the same and easy for Shikadai to maneuver through, his legs going through the hustle and bustle with ease.

“Mm?” His head moved less than a centimeter to the side, his eyes doing most of the work to glance over at her. 

“I’m sorry for throwing pants at your face earlier.” Inomi was staring down at her feet while they walked.

“Tch. That’s fine.” ‘She had actually apologized?’ Shikadai worked to keep the surprise out of his voice, a soft grin on his face, “I guess I was a little rude to you last night. To you I’m just your twin brother, and you aren’t used to having to hold back in front of him.” His head turned slightly more to the side, his eyes relaxing, “It was our first night of the change. Since it was such a pain in the ass, we’ll just put that behind us, and figure out a way to get your actual brother back.”

“Thank you, Shikadai. I’ll try not to act that way in front of you anymore.” Inomi smiled, that big Ino smile he saw in the pictures, “I promise to get you back to that peaceful world you love. I bet you miss your mother a lot.”

His chest tightened, that was happening to him a lot here he noticed, “I guess I do miss it. Hm, how sad is it to hear a fourteen, almost fifthteen year old boy miss his mother?”

Her face was shot with emotion, “It’s not sad at all! If I was ever separated from you guys- I mean my family, I’d be devastated.”

He huffed with a smile, “So even war heros miss the silliest of things?”

“I’m not a war hero yet.” Her lips twitched up, “Friends and family are the only things worth missing in the world. Please don’t degrade yourself for being normal.”

“Ino-”

“Shikadai-kun! Inomi-chan!” Shikadai was interrupted, Inomi freezing in place. 

That voice, ‘Metal Lee? Oh no.’ 

“Ino-san called, are you guys here to pick up the order?”

“Metal… We aren’t even at the shop yet…” Shikadai drawled out, Inomi unable to even get a word out.

Metal’s face reddened, “I see that, but I saw you two, and knowing how the Nara family is…”

“He thought you were coming up too slow.” A deeper voice came up from the other side of Inomi, one Shikadai had never heard before. 

“Sachi-kun.” Inomi, out of her daze, bowed to the Hyuuga politely. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you, I missed your company.”

“Likewise Inomi.” He bowed to her too, ignoring Shikadai. “Are you free to train later? I’ve heard from Metal that you and Shikadai won your first battle on your own.” The stoic face that was known as the Hyuuga stare, broke into a small smirk. It faded so quickly, Shikadai guessed it was only for Inomi’s eyes.

“You wish to test our strength? You’ve only just returned, aren’t you tired?” Inomi frowned.

Sachi shook his head, Metal looking down at his feet, “No. I wish to test your strength alone, Inomi.”

Inomi’s eyes darted to Shikadai’s, then back up to the fuzzy grey haze of Sachi’s. 

Sachi had Neji’s eyes, but he wore his hair up in a loose bun, his bangs mimicking his mother's. His clothes was a mix of his parents, white, red, and grey. Loose on the sleeves, yet tight on his waist and legs. His headband rested on his forehead like how his mom used to wear hers. He of course had a giant scroll resting on his back. 

“I will see if I have time later.” Inomi finally answered, “I am honored by your request, Sachi-kun. Out of all the newer generation, you are probably the most strong and mature.” She bowed once again a little deeper than before.

“Your words do you no justice. Thank you.” Sachi had smiled at her again, “If you do have time, I will be at the training grounds, no earlier than six.” He had bowed once more, nodding and walking off.

Metal watched his brother walk off, turning back to the twins when he was long gone, “I apologize for my brother’s insistence. I didn’t think you were going too slow Nara-sans.” 

“Tch, It’s fine. Didn’t bother me at all.” Shikadai was once again the speaker of the twins, Inomi’s face showing she was in deep thought. “Let’s just get to the shop now. I haven’t heard tales of your mother being more patient than mine.” 

‘Is Inomi actually going to go?’ Shikadai held back a sigh, ‘A Hyuuga asking you to train with them alone, was pretty much like them asking you to go on a date.’ 

“Hai.” Metal nodded sharply, looking over to Inomi and then forward again afterward. 

‘She just had to be cursed with the Yamanaka’s beauty, didn’t she?’ Shikadai inwardly groaned, ‘Does she even notice his sideways glances?’ 

Throughout the rest of their walk Shikadai and Metal talked. Shikadai noticed this Metal was braver than the one he knew, and a little less anxious. Every remark Metal had thrown towards Inomi, was only met with a shake of her head, her sometimes mumbling out answers. She wasn’t being shy, she was just drowning in her thoughts. Shikadai knew the look from a mile away, then wondering if he had that look too. 

When they had finally arrived at the shop, Shikadai had stood in front of it a moment, there was so much business. Tenten was talking a mile a minute, smiling and showing off different weapons of different qualities and prices. Lee was in there with her, talking with the people she couldn’t herself. He had a big smile, a few times using the weapons to show what it could do, earning a whack from Tenten’s retractable pole each time. 

Metal had a face of contemplation, “Here,” He bopped his head to the side for Shikadai, pulling Inomi aside by the crook of her arm, “Follow me to the back of the shop. I’ll have my parent’s help you when things calm down.” 

Then, and only then, did Shikadai notice the emotion on her face change, her eyes had widened slightly, a slight pink tint to her cheeks. His hand met the center of his forehead when Metal didn’t notice. 

“Inomi-chan, has Shikamaru-san come up with another plan?” Metal had turned to her then, her face now looking normal. “The shop has had a spike in business again.”

“From what I heard, when my father hears Sachi and Sarada's reports, he is going to plan for us to go on defence. Sarada, unfortunately hasn’t come back yet, so I don't know exactly what the plan entails.”

Metal nodded, “With Uchiha-san and Choji-san working on our defence weapons, and with the strengthening of our defence units, that only makes sense.” His eyes suddenly sparkled, “I cannot wait to go out and defend our home with you again Nara-sans! I will forever wait for the day we are allowed to fight back with as much youthful enthusiasm as our parents!” 

Shikadai looked over to Inomi, who was smiling wide. He was wishing he had asked her more about how all the children worked together during these raids. From what he had been hearing though, it looked as though the leaf was always just trying to defend themselves from their attackers. He didn’t understand why they were the target of everyone’s hate though. Or why Naruto didn’t make everyone get along with each other yet after all these years, as he was known to do. 

‘I wonder if my dad has figured out the other guy isn’t his son yet?’ His mind had whispered to him suddenly.

A while later, the three of them were playing games, Shikadai and Inomi switching control every other round. They were playing a fighting game -I know hilarious- and so far the twins were in the lead by two points. Out of nowhere, they heard voices echo from outside the room.

“No!” 

“But-!”

“Oh, it’s them.” Metal Lee paused the game, muting the T.V. 

“Lee! I’m not going to let you go out on one of your “Youthful Expeditions” again!” Tenten’s shrill squeak bounced from the other room, her stomping loud and moving further away from the door.

“Tenten, I promise we’ll be more careful this time!” Lee’s quick steps were heard following after her. 

“It’s not just about being careful Lee! You guys always go on fasts too! I’m not sending my son out to starve again!” Her laugh was not one of amusement. 

“If that’s the problem Tenten, then we won’t do that either.” 

The back and forth went on for some time, Lee just agreeing with whatever Tenten was saying, until they heard her slap him. 

“W-why don’t you ever argue with me?!” She had slammed something, Metal flinching back. 

“W-what?” Lee sounded dumbfounded.

“Why can’t you fight with me on this? I-I need a reason to make you stay!” 

“Tenten…” His voice was soft, as a few sobs escaped from her. 

“I-I know you will keep him safe Lee. I know you are s-strong. I just c-can’t st-stand the thought of something ha-happening, of Garra appearing and tak-taking you away,” She hiccuped, “from me t-too!” 

They were quiet now, the only noise being Tenten’s sniffles and sobs. A few minutes passed and she spoke again, sounding a bit calmer.

“I-I get so scared when you guys leave. Metal shouldn’t grow up with the fear of l-leaving our village. I kn-know that, but… But…”

“I understand Tenten.” He shushed her gently, “When we win this war, the whole family will go out and learn youthful techniques together, okay? We won’t leave you.”

“Thank you, Lee." Silence, "I-I love you.” She let out a deep and shaky breath. Her breathing wasn’t completely normal yet, but they could tell she was going to be okay now. “I’m sorry for slapping you.”

“I love you too.” Lee’s voice was a little muffled. “It’s okay. When I made those vows to you… Tenten, I meant them.”

“I meant it too, Lee. Even if that means we both die on the field together. I won’t ever leave you alone.” 

When all the talking ended, and the sound of a kiss reached their ears, Metal Lee quickly turned the game back on, his face burnt a bright red.

“Parents.” Shikadai and Inomi sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much and yet so little happens in this one! I'm sorry! We had to meet Sachi at some point haha  
> Tenten is not the ever strong Kunoichi we've known her to be in here... I would think though after Neji's death, she'd be a little more worried of her family's well being, right?  
> In the next chapter I'm planning on having a bit more of an explanation on why Naruto hasn't fixed everything yet, and a bit more showing how Shikadai is supposed to get back home, or even if he can even do it on his own. Duh duh dunnnn >:3
> 
> If I need to fix anything please let me know! I again apologize if anyone is OOC! I hope everyone is enjoying this  
> Comment any feedback!


	5. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto shares his feelings and Shikadai sees a new side of Inomi.

The day was finally starting to end, all the buildings under the light glow of the fading sun, wind roughly blowing through the trees and flower pots that were thrown around the village, and the tune of the twittering birds faded to allow the crickets freedom to orchestrate their music. Shikadai and Inomi were heading to the library, much on the insistence of the former child, just because he was lazy didn’t mean he was unaware of the growing need to find a way back home before his window closed. 

After their long silence Inomi had finally spoken up, speaking thoughts Shikadai was trying not to voice. “I know you don’t want to be thinking of this Shikadai, but what if we can’t find a way to bring you back home here? In this universe?” 

“I was already worried about that.” He grunted, “You’ve been going through another war almost your whole life, so I figured most of your documents had been destroyed at some point.” 

“Longest war ever, huh?” Inomi had faked a laugh, “You are right though. We don’t have much documentation on jutsu anymore, except for the things we had to keep protected.”

“Stupid question, but how do you know that? Do you know where they could be?” Shikadai felt his spirits lift, the excitement glowing brighter in his blue eyes.

She had smiled then, “Mom and dad can’t really withhold that information from us, since they can die at any moment. We are the only other two that know though, besides Kakashi- er- Hokage-sama.” 

“Why didn’t you take us there first then?” He was trying really hard not to make a face, not to call her a name, not to voice the complaints that grew in his head. 

She noticed, and shook her head, “I need to go see Sachi-kun. You should look through everything you can here first anyway.” 

“You never know what could be hidden in the depths of our history’s shadow.” He was starting to get used to saying things with her in unison, doing it multiple times at Metal Lee’s place.

Inomi nodded at him sharply with a small sparkle of a smile, raising a hand, and turning the other way. 

‘Be careful Shikadai.’ Is what he read from her eyes. ‘Is that what had happened when Ino had done that wave before?! Was all the creepy eye-contact from her and dad because of this?!’ 

Shikadai had a hard time blinking after that, a slight twitch to his left eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We’ve tried diplomatic solutions already Kaka-sensei! They don’t work!” 

“Tsunade has tried diplomatic solutions, I’ve tried them, even Shikamaru tried. You have not, Naruto.” Kakashi, with his stoic face, had no hint of emotion, besides the ever growing irritation in his former student steadily raising in his tone. 

“Do you know what would happen if I tried Sensei?! Huh?!” Naruto had smashed his fists down on Kakashi’s desk, papers and scrolls flying all over the floor. 

Shikamaru and Kakashi sighed. 

“My son has no mother, no, has had no mother for thirteen years of his life because of those sand basterds!” His knuckles were white as snow, boiling blood rushing to his face to show more of the anger that built within him. “He doesn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve it. After all we’ve done for all of them Sensei! Everything!” 

“Naruto.” Sasuke spoke from the corner of the office, engulfed in shadows, it almost looked like he was only a pair of eyes. 

Naruto’s chakra pulsed, “No. Sasuke you do not get to say anything to me! When your family died you left us to get your revenge! Do you know how much worse it feels to lose your wife?” His booming voice shook, “I should’ve been the one to run off and kill everyone who had hurt her, the village, our children!”

“Naruto…” Sakura spoke now, reaching her hand out to hold his shoulder.

“Don’t.” He moved his body away from her, not even looking at her flinch from the sudden hurt that spread through her emerald eyes. “Sakura-chan, she was the only one who… Who loved me back from the very beginning.” His voice broke, “We… Sa-Sakura-chan...” There were tears now, the quick shaking of his anger, slowing into sad sobs.

“It’s okay, Naruto. I know.” Sakura had tried again, this time succeeding, and hugging the sad hero.

“Shikamaru, I feel your eyes on me, and normally I wouldn’t say this, but… I know what your thinking. When Asuma died you had to make sure to do your duty, to follow his Will of Fire, but if my memory hasn’t completely gone with my sanity. You got your revenge too.” Naruto chuckled, a deep, sad, force of his throat. “Why am I the only one that is duty bound to be as perfect as I can be, huh?”

No one could answer him, the room filling with the same silence it had began in. Sakura had handed Naruto tissues, picking up the discarded papers and scrolls afterward. Kakashi started putting them back in order of importance, the way he had them before. After fifteen agonizing minutes of awkward quiet, Shikamaru finally made up his mind on what to say then.

“Mendokusai, Naruto. I hate when you’re right. If Ino died…” He shook his head, “Which won’t happen until I’m long gone. I would have gone insane.” Looking over his papers with a sigh, he continued, “I don’t understand what you expect us to do then. We can’t keep fighting this war forever, you know that right? We were just lucky that our kids were fast enough to learn how to help.” 

Sasuke had made a noise of disapproval in the corner, but otherwise said nothing, the thoughts of Sakura dying hanging over his head. 

“We should just do what we said at the start of this.” Naruto had some look of composure to him now. 

“You are not saying we should…” Sakura sounded soft, a small gasp naturally falling from her rosy pink lips.

“Yes, we need to cut off the head of this rebellion.” 

“That would mean killing them.” Sasuke sounded exasperated.

Naruto’s face reflected Obito’s in that moment, the one of a broken man with determination, “They didn’t hesitate in killing us, I think we have the right to use the golden rule.” 

“Treat others the way you want to be treated.” Kakashi had finally broken his vow of silence behind the wall of work.

Sakura had looked over to Shikamaru with a face full of worry, she had known about his past relationship with Temari, and how it might get in the way of his thinking. Things hadn’t exactly broken off on good terms though, so most likely it wouldn’t, but at the slim chance his mind was clouded… She needed to speak with Ino.

“I thought the golden rule was to treat all women with respect and dignity?” Sai had sounded confused in the other dark corner of the room, paintbrush and paints in hand. He had been painting the meeting for seemingly unknown reasons.

‘Such an emotional scene, such a learning experience… Could not be wasted.’ Sakura could almost hear him say it himself in her mind.

Naruto laughed then, a real genuine laugh. “Sai, you are such an idiot sometimes! Where’d you hear that from, Ino, Sakura?” 

“I actually heard it from all four girls.” Sai still sounded so matter of fact, that Sakura felt bad for ever putting that in his head. She felt even worse knowing it took Naruto this much to almost seem like himself again. 

“Che. How can someone this smart be so idiotic?” Came Shikamaru, him now writing something else with a smirk.

“I hear Ino ask you that all the time.” Sasuke chuckled from his corner, earning a groan from Shikamaru. 

“Of course, you of all people have to say something.” 

Kakashi still at his desk, looked more amused now, “Alright, let’s stop all the nonsense.” He faced Sakura the crinkle in his eyes still present, “I need you to do a through supply check at the hospital. We need to restock on everything before we can even plan on fighting back.”

“Hai, Kaka-sensei.” Even as she accepted his request, Sakura stayed and finished helping him organize.

“Naruto, I know you just blew up on us about how you want to fight back, but we know most of their movements, and they’re coming back. We need to defend ourselves before cutting off heads or whatever you said.” Kakashi swerved away from him, waving a hand nonchalantly. “You need to be with Shikamaru and Sasuke, planning movements.”

Sasuke had “disappeared” for a second, “So I’ll be planning movements? Anything else?” His eyes opened to show his presence again, looking more motivated than before.

“You will help coordinate the children again, we did really well last time.” The rainbow eye made an appearance, “Shikamaru, I heard your kids did most of the heavy-lifting in their division, practically lead-... Well not leading but guiding the charge. Even defeating a whole section of the sand by themselves. Tell them the Hokage congratulates them, and that when things are calm again, I will reward them.” 

Shikamaru, with the look of a proud father had nodded, “Thank you Hokage-sama, it’s an honor hearing that from you.”

“I’m glad you feel that way because I need you to do some digging for me later.” Kakashi had an innocent look to him, turning away from the now grumpy Nara before he could say anything else. “Sai I need you to speak with the new ANBU captain, and get her updated on the things we talked about before. I also want a meeting with her sometime tomorrow.”

Sai had tilted his head, “You want to meet with her? Why don’t you just relay-”

“Kaka-sensei! You never want to meet with anyone! Is she pretty or something?!” Naruto ran up to the desk again, the force of his arrival knocking all the documents over again. 

Sakura and Sasuke both had looks of interest to them now, not overly avert like Naruto, but not secretive enough to be hidden from Kakashi’s trained eyes. 

Kakashi’s arms went behind his head, “Ah, no. She’s a year younger than all of you and I feel more like her father than anything.”

Team seven sighed, Naruto and Sakura showing more displeasure by groaning.

Naruto threw his hands up, “All of us have kids and stuff. Why can’t you at least have a girlfriend?” 

“I’ve heard that in love age doesn’t matter.” When Sai had spoken, everyone sighed.  
\- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\- Shikadai realized while he was digging through the darkest books in the library, that he was a horrible older brother. Even if he was older by two minutes, he was still older, and he had just let his sister go on a date with Sachi. He didn’t know him well, but it had already looked like he had Hyuuga syndrome. 

‘She isn’t your sister!’ His inner thoughts yelled for the umteenth time, ‘You need to find a way home before the war starts again! You can’t fight like your other self, unless you decide to make Inomi use her weaker jutsu, we’re doomed.’ 

He had found some jutsus of importance, holding them aside to see if Inomi wanted to hide it in the “Important” collection she was telling him about before. A few of them had said something about switching with other realms, but none were exactly like his situation. In all of these it said that the person who switched unwillingly would stay asleep the whole time his other self was in his world, which obviously wasn’t happening with him.

The thing that worried him was that all of them had stated that if he had assumed all the injuries and physical appearances of the other self, he would be stuck here like Inomi had said. The final nail in the coffin would always be the eyes. They were the slowest to change, but the most important aspect of the people. 

The passage had read. “Eyes say many things. They help see into your soul desires, your soul purpose. Reading the thoughts of others seems almost possible if you just read their eyes right.” 

‘Why had her brother switched them?’ His mind filled with unpleasant thoughts, that he knew Inomi had already thought of. ‘Why did my brother leave me? Did I do something wrong? Was he tired of our family?’ Shikadai looked in the library bathroom mirror, staring at his still teal eyes, ‘Will he ever come back on his own?’

Suddenly looking at the clock when he heard a knock at the door, Shikadai had saw it was now ten. 

‘Inomi has been with Sachi for four hours?’ 

“Hey kid, checkout your books and leave. We’re closing.” He heard the librarian impatiently knock again.

“Hai hai. I’m coming.” Shikadai had waved at him even though he couldn’t see, and changed his eyes back to the sky blue everyone here knew. 

Picking up all his books, he noticed how his thoughts didn’t first go to how long he had been there himself, his normal laziness avoiding him. He was somewhat worried, but he had hushed his mind with the thoughts, ‘Anyone would be worried if they knew someone was with a male Hyuuga for more than an hour. Especially if the Hyuuga had asked himself with an uncharacteristic smile!’ He shuddered when his mind went too Ino and less Temari. ‘It had to be the eyes that changed last? Wait, the mind isn’t supposed to change at all…’ He was thinking these thoughts on his own?...

The village was dark now, all was quiet except for the normal tunes of the night, and some kids screaming and playing in their homes. Holding a book bag and walking down to the training grounds, Shikadai wondered how Shikamaru and Ino handled it all. Twins in a war only becoming useful after… How many years did they train until they were out fighting? He knew the story of when they were ten, but they had already sounded like they’ve been through many battles in that story. 

He continued down the path, mind lost to the stars and moon. A breeze blew him back a step, would it rain? Coming up on the grounds, he heard grunting and the occasional clink of two kunai hitting each other. 

When he walked up on them, they were both sweating and breathing hard. It looked like they both depleted their chakra reserves, only holding up kunai as their defence and offence. Inomi had cuts and bruises forming on her pale ivory skin, Sachi had less, but there was still some there. There were weapons and holes everywhere, broken trees, and a few dirt mounds where they probably slid. Seeing the slide marks on the back of her thighs made Shikadai cringe. 

Upon seeing Shikadai, or feeling him, said boy didn’t know, Inomi straightened and bowed to Sachi. 

“That was good practice Sachi-kun, I thank you immensely for your time.” Her breaths were still coming up shallow, but she stayed bent over until Sachi had put a hand on her shoulder. Her dark eyes looking up expectantly.

“You have always been a good kunoichi with your brother, but now without him you are great. Don’t thank me for time I took out of your day.”

She glanced down, her eyes narrowing slightly, “Sachi-kun, I will always be better with my brother. You just haven’t practiced against both of us yet.” She softened, “I still appreciate you saying that to me, and I want to thank you again for the dinner you brought.” Her gaze met his.

His face showed no emotion that Shikadai could see, but he could tell Inomi was reading his eyes, “No problem, Inomi. Hopefully we can do this again.” 

“Yes. That wouldn’t be too troublesome.” She smiled at him, then walked back over to Shikadai when his hand had left her. 

The twins disappeared behind the gates, Sachi watching every step they took, when they were far enough away, Shikadai started up the now usual banter.

“I thought you liked Metal?” He frowned.

“If mom has taught me anything, it’s to keep your options open. Especially if the guy is cute.”  
\- His eyebrow raised, “Mendokusai, you are like her. Do you like him too then?” He was kinda confused, but Ino had always confused him.

“Well I wouldn't flirt with anyone I didn’t like Shikadai!” Inomi looked offended. 

He raised up his arms, “Hey, hey I didn’t mean anything by it... Crazy girl.” 

She was about to smack him, Shikadai flinching knowingly, but instead she just sighed muttering something about him being a lazy doof, and continued following his stride tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know! We still don't know much about the jutsu that has been used, but some new information is better than none right?  
> More Sachi and Inomi, I need to develop him more later haha ^^;;;  
> Ahh it took me longer than usual, so I made it a little longer for youuuu.... I'm sorry. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and supporting, please leave any feedback you have! Oh and I hope no one was OOC (I mean Shikadai was a little so I apologize.... )


	6. Unspoken Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see life through Sachi's eyes.

A flicker of lightning and a boom of thunder. Sachi watched the twins disappearing figures fade into the fog of the evening, a tight ache in his chest that caused him to hold his breath until they were completely gone. He heard them start talking to each other when they were further away from his penetrating gaze. Inomi’s voice loud and boastful like her mother’s, only much softer sounding like her dad’s. Shikadai was mumbling and complaining as usual, but sounding less… Himself. 

Shikadai made him uneasy, he didn’t see him more than five minutes, but there was something off about him. His chakra was different, his demeanor around his sister was off, and he didn’t fight him about going out with her alone. Shikadai although very lazy, was super protective of his only sister, so much so that he had threatened Sachi when he wasn’t with her. That was the one and only time the half Hyuuga had seen him with without his “other half”, as they liked to call each other.

If something was wrong with Shikadai, Inomi had nothing to say about it. Whenever he brought it up as they fought, she would inflict another wound on him. It was strange behavior from her, especially when he had first asked her to join him, she had looked to Shikadai, and he did nothing, she doesn’t ever look to Shikadai whenever she would talk to him. Even before Shikadai’s chakra had changed, he was acting off, Inomi fervently denying any difference in her brother’s behavior. Sachi saw though, of course he saw how scared she really was, the brokenness in her eyes when he noticed the same changes as her. 

They had been arguing a lot recently outside the village, when they thought everyone was asleep, no matter how smart they were, they didn’t know about his late night walks to his father’s secret place. Shikadai wanted nothing to do with this life anymore, the life while at war. He was tired of all the sadness and stress, he just wanted to read, play shogi, and tend to the flowers. 

Sachi was always surprised by this, Shikadai being the more “optimistic” twin, he always had a calm mind during the battles, calming Inomi when she felt the worst, and in turn it helped everyone else. Shikadai would complain like his father, saying how troublesome it was, how all he wanted to do was nap, and watch the sky with his parents again like when he was younger. This lazy behavior would annoy some, like Sarada and himself, but it had a positive effect on the others, the younger children, and the adults. 

Inomi was just as surprised as Sachi, turning into her mother during these moments, and yelling about how weird he was being, soon after apologizing and saying they needed rest. Shikadai had known what this life was, always said that he wanted to protect his family no matter the cost, and that was the reason why he had agreed to train early in his young life. This was his Will of Fire. 

Why did he want to leave then? 

Rain started pouring down on Sachi, him only feeling slightly perturbed, he didn’t mind the rain, only what it meant. -And because it made him cold, but that was neither here nor there- Oftentimes their battles took place while it rained, the mix of blood, water, and poison squishing beneath their feet while they fought, Sachi always afraid of being knocked into the dirt because of this. No matter how many times he killed, he would never get used to cleaning dried blood off his face. 

The sky lit up with a huge flash of lightning, an earth rumbling sound of thunder shaking the trees around him. Sachi decided maybe he should head home. He picked up all his things, grabbing up Inomi’s sweater among his pile of clothes. Earlier he changed into the outfit he was wearing now, a black muscle shirt and sweats, leaving his usual white, grey, and red outfit on a tree stump. He felt the soft fabric of her sweater between his fingers, thinking of the girl it belonged to even while being soaked to the bone, his mom was going to throw a fit.

Inomi was the only other girl that caught his interest besides Sarada, being the spawn of genius Nara Shikamaru and master of intelligence Yamanaka Ino. It didn’t hurt that she was one of the only polite people he knew, or that she had inherited her mother’s beauty and father’s calm tact. Or maybe he liked her because of her obsession with the Hyuuga clan in general, they had always appreciated those who saw them for who they were, or more then they were, them being slightly snobby and prideful. 

It was because of his mother’s blood he was really able to think those things, knowing full well that if he was a full blooded Hyuuga he would’ve been just as snobby and prideful, not that he wasn’t a little already. Tenten had kept him a little humble, he thinks little because she is constantly bragging about how strong and talented both of her boys are to the other women of the tight knit friend group she’s been in for years. 

Since his father passed before he even knew of Sachi’s existence. Sachi had been super close to his mother. She made sure he got all the training he needed, sending him with Boruto whenever he received lessons from the Hyuuga. Because even though their Hyuuga parents were dead, didn’t mean the elders wanted incompetent members of their bloodline running around disgracing them. 

Along with this closeness came the knowing of the others behavior, so Sachi had known of the words his mother would be saying to him. But the real question was... 

What would Lee say? Sachi smiled with a huff, the air around him being cold enough to show his breath while he continued on his way. Rock Lee never really disciplined him, Sachi constantly reminding the man of how he wasn’t his actual father. Not that he wasn’t grateful for Lee raising him, or teaching him most of the advance taijutsu he knew, leaving out some things for when he was old enough to handle it, much to the young Hyuuga’s disdain. Sachi didn’t hate Lee, he just knew he wasn’t his father, so he didn’t associate him as one. 

Thinking of the bushy browed nut that his mom married, made him think of his equally nutty little brother Metal Lee. When he thought of him, Sachi’s mind went ‘Competition’. He competed with him for their parents attention, Inomi’s affection, and in strength. Metal was barely two years younger than him, so he was always trying to catch up strength wise, but when it came to all of their friends. He was the same age.

The squishy noises coming from Sachi’s shoes made his scowl deepen, a growl coming from his throat as he ripped them off his feet, which were sloshing in it long enough to make him want to gag. 

“Of all the times to think of him…” 

He didn’t care about who liked or disliked him, he was going to act the way he always has, but… 

“Sachi!!! Neji!!! Hyuuga Neji!” Tenten’s yell could be heard from their secluded home.

‘I knew she was going to be like this.’ Sachi sighed, walking up to his frantic mother. He held his muddy shoes in one hand, the other carrying all his and Inomi’s clothes, two of his fingers holding the picnic blanket.

“Mother.” Sachi looked down at his frantic mother when he finally reached her, he had already outgrew her in height. 

“Hyuuga Neji! Where the hell have you been?! It’s been five hours! You didn’t even tell me before you left!” 

“Gomen ne, Mother. I was out training with Nara Inomi.” His bow was small, but Tenten accepted it. 

“Nara Inomi?” Tenten smiled slyly, “This whole time or?...” Her voice held the R too long to make him feel comfortable.

Sachi tinted pink, “For four hours of the five, yes.” He looked her over, “Why are you suddenly calm?” He had to ask.

Her smile grew into a grin, her narrowed eyes reaching the picnic blanket, and his muscle shirt, “Oh, no reason Sachi. Just tell me next time, okay?” Her eyes shut and her head tilted to the side for emphasis.

Before he could say anything more she spoke up again, “Metal!” She paused, “Lee! He’s home! Don’t worry!” 

“Hai, Okaasan!” Metal yelled from somewhere else Sachi couldn’t quite pinpoint. He really needed to be careful about using all his reserves on training. 

“Sachi, is everything alright? Tenten?” Lee ran over there his hand landing on Tenten’s shoulder while he looked to Sachi.

“Yep! Everything is fine, Lee.” Tenten held his hand in her own, squeezing it with a smile. 

“But- Well, Tenten you were so upset before…” Lee looked between the two, honestly confused. 

“I’m fine. Lee.” Sachi shook his head and walked past the pair. As he went, he made sure to leave his muddy sandals outside.

“I’m sure he’ll get better, Lee.” Tenten’s frown had matched his, “He’s just-”

“Just like Neji.” Lee sighed, looking sadder than Tenten had seen him in a while. 

“Lee…” She hugged him, “I love you, and no matter how much he pretends he doesn’t, Sachi loves you too. Remember how much fun the two of you had when he was little?” She looked up at his face, giggling at the memory, “‘Oth ‘oth!!! I want ‘oth!!!” She mimicked her two year old Neji, a sparkle on her face the whole time. 

The severity of his sorrow lessened, a small nostalgic smile replacing his frown, although his brows were still upturned sadly, “Those were the days, huh?”

“Hm… I think someone needs to remember that neither of our sons are like me, and that they are lucky to have one who loves and acts like the world revolves around them.” Tenten’s smile turned playful as she nudged her husband lightly in the ribs, “I need at least one like me!” She whined and bopped his nose, making him blush. 

“T-Tenten…” His grin was sheepish, Lee scratching the back of his head looking anywhere but at her. 

“Hah! I swear-! Lee-!” She laughed in between her sentences, unable to get one out, “We’ve- we’ve been married for fifteen years!” 

“I-I know!...” His face was still completely red, “Doesn’t mean I’ll ever get used to you.” 

She blushed now at his compliment, “Oh… Lee.” She had a sudden interest in his bindings, her eyes following her fingers as she felt over them, tracing all the way down to his fingertips, “You always know what to say, even if you yourself don’t know that you are.” She gleamed, and placed her palm against his, their hands going up and her thin, dainty fingers lacing through his. 

He watched her face in quiet awe, like he was seeing her for the first time again, seeing her for who she really was. Not just his best friend Tenten, but his beautiful, loving wife Tenten. The one who will do anything for her family, the one who was always saving him and their friends in battle, and the one who got him to see that maybe Sakura wasn’t as perfect for him as he thought. Because if he had lost her, he wouldn’t know what he’d do. If he had never found out his true feelings for her, he would’ve wandered through the rest of his life without any aim besides becoming stronger, and when he finally reached his limit. What would he do? He wouldn’t have had his wonderful son Metal either, and without him he’d be even more lost.

Just as Lee was closing the gap between them, lightning practically bouncing off them both, a flurry of footsteps caused them to break the connection. 

“Mom!” Metal Lee ran into the room his hair and body soaked, he was holding his own training pole, “Did nisan tell you where he was?” He hadn’t noticed his parents. At all. 

“Oh, Metal! You’re soaked!” Tenten squeaked, “Go dry yourself off and change into your pajamas! You’re going to get sick!” She ran over to him, pulling away the pole and hitting him with the back of her hand on the top of his wet bowlcut. 

“O-okay, okaasan!” He ran down the hall while holding his head.

“I’ll tell you when you’re done!” She yelled after him, the scowl on her face being replaced with a warm motherly smile.

“Hai!” Metal had ran into his room, grunting as he discarded his wet jumpsuit. 

He had really wanted to know if Inomi had accepted his older brother’s offer. He had felt that they had been getting closer the past couple of days, her being over at his home, and him actually being able to make physical contact with her outside of battle. If she had accepted Sachi’s offer… Then he’d just have to work that much harder to earn her love! 

It was just hard talking to her when Shikadai was around, the twin making him uneasy. Shikadai didn’t exactly think of him as his best friend, although they weren’t enemies either. Metal just didn’t like being in that grey area where he feels like Shikadai wants to chop off his head for even looking at his sister, or he is really rooting for them to work out. 

Inomi to him was the reason he wanted to be strong, besides his usual “be as youthful as his father” stuff. He wanted to be brave for her, and protect her during this war. He kinda had a feeling that his brother didn’t agree though. The steely eyed death glare directed at him anytime he was around the twins was his first clue. The second was Sachi telling him that he would lose this battle, and Metal knew that it wasn’t the battle of youth because Sachi wasn’t really into that.

Metal sat on the edge of his bed, concentration on his face while he unwrapped his bindings. He wasn’t concentrated on that particular activity, but the face remained. He was only in his heart covered boxers, his orange t-shirt and black sweats folded next to him. When his hands were free he stretched them out in front of him a few times before picking up his sweats and putting them on, hopping on one leg to get it all the way up then hopping on the other. 

Finished with that he threw on his shirt, his arms going through first, then his head popping in afterward. He pulled up the white towel that he had hanging in his room to dry for his next shower, rubbing it through his hair frantically to dry it. He shook his head, and ran a hand through it, deeming it dry enough for his mother. He put his towel back up and ran down the hall back to where his parents would be.

“Mother! Father!” He looked around the empty area in front of the front door, not seeing them there, he looked into the kitchen at the sound of Lee’s voice. 

“You shouldn’t ship our children Tenten!” Lee had sounded a little exasperated, but his voice was full of mirth, “Anyway if you’re going to ship Metal with anyone it should be Inomi, he’s liked her for as long as I can remember.”

Metal was a bit surprised that his parents hadn’t heard him call out to them, but was grateful nonetheless, because now he could listen to them.

“Well, I would if our other son didn’t already like her…” She whispered.

“I thought he liked Sarada?” 

“He does!” She waved her hands, “It’s just since he’s sorta Boruto’s cousin, he wanted to give him a chance with Sarada.”

“Is that the only reason he has chosen Inomi above her? Because if that’s the case…”

“No. I don’t think that’s all. He was out with her this whole time, well for four hours I mean.” She corrected herself, moving her hand in a circular gesture. 

‘So she did go out with him…’ Metal felt a slight pull at his heart. ‘I’ll just have to work harder than!’ With fire in his eyes, Metal ran back to his room to “Study up” on the ways to a woman’s heart… While lifting weights with his other hand of course. 

Sachi heard Metal running into his room, rolling his eyes with a smile, he finished drying off his hair. When he flipped his hair back behind his head, he picked up his brush, and started combing through it. 

-Knock- -Knock- -Knock- 

The shirtless Hyuuga immediately activated his byakugan, reading the chakra signature with ease, he sighed as his eyes slid back into normalcy. He walked over to the window, opening it after dispelling the chakra layered trap with his fingers. 

“Captain.” Looking up into the vixen mask he had seen and known since he was twelve, he felt a wave of happiness hit him. He hadn’t seen her in so long.

When he had started ANBU she was his mentor, his teacher in everything, in life, fighting, and mind. The reason she was chosen to lead was because Sai didn’t want to take up the burden of the ANBU, since he had been on team seven. They had softened him, and the other ANBU agreed that she’d be a better leader anyway. 

“I heard your last mission gave you trouble.” Even though you’d expect a deep threatening voice from the captain, she was actually very quiet and gentle.

He hid his giddiness behind the mask of the stoic Hyuuga, nodding slowly, “Spying on enemy movements while trying to capture one of them isn’t always ideal. But I highly doubt you want to hear my complaints, Angel.” He had whispered her name so quietly, he almost didn’t hear the small noise himself.

If she had shown any sign of surprise, he didn’t see it. She stayed in the same position on his windowsill, “Careful.” She moved to get inside, Sachi backing away from her. 

Shutting the window behind her, the ANBU captain pulled off her mask, her deep sapphire blue eyes looking as serious and stoic as his. She pulled out the two chopsticks holding up her bun, pulling the hair tie out to set her deep golden hair free afterward. Her long side bangs fell above her right eye, it didn’t quite cover it, but still hid her latest scar. 

“I came to give you something.” She put her hand on his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowing instantly.

‘She never…” His thoughts trailed when she spoke again. 

“I also came to tell you that I’ll be leaving for a while.”

“Captain.” He kept his voice low. 

“Kakashi-kun has given me a very important task to do. I have to tell you this, though I don’t wish to.” He had never thought that the first glance of emotion that he would get to see from her would be sadness, he hated that it was. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and worry, “I have very low chances of surviving this mission. Even if I do…” Silence.

“What?” He said it slowly, not wanting to hear the answer.

“If I do survive. It won’t be me that you see again. Not the me you know.”

It was tense. Sachi’s mind went blank, and his world went black.

“I made you something.” She pulled out a sheathed katana, the design on the sheath was of leafs and fire, her trademark vixen running up to the handle. She placed the weapon in his shaking hands, her wrapped fingers closing his hands around it, “I have-…” She turned his head to look at her, pulling his jaw softly, she looked straight into his watery eyes, “I have always been proud of you Neji. I feel like you are the younger brother I’ve always wanted. I love you.” He saw the smile around her hardened eyes, the true look of adoration, “You, Sai, and Kakashi make up my family. Please don’t ever forget that. If you forget...”

“It would be like you never existed.” He knew of her fear, her fear of never being remembered. “I love you too…” His words caught, his breath hitched, and his voice was strained. It felt like she was dying right in front of him, taking her ideals, care, and love away from him all in that moment. “Angel. You can’t-!”

“I must, Neji.” While his cool was cracking, hers remained hard, unbreakable. He didn’t know if he could ever try breaking it again. “I’m doing this to save you, my family, more than anything else. It’s not just for the village, not for Donzo, not just because someone I don’t know or care for told me to do it. I’m doing this because I can. Kakashi-kun gave me a choice, when I’ve never had a choice in my life.” 

“Angel, please.” He put the katana down and grabbed her cheek roughly. “You can’t leave. I…”

“Don’t ever change, Neji. You are just like him.” An unspoken flickr of emotion passed through her eyes, she pulled him close and kissed his cheek tenderly, his tears landing on her lips while they fell. Then she disappeared, small droplets are what remained of her presence, the gift she gave laying by his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this one without being too repetitive and sad. I said Sachi needed character development, so here it is... Oh, don't worry this whole thing is going to mean something in the future chapters! It's important to the plot i swear XD  
> I know three OC's are a bit much, but I needed Angel to show more of why Sachi is so much like Neji without actually knowing him. She's not going to be showing up again unless you guys want her to survive, or if she's in a explaination flashback from either Sachi or Kakashi's POV.  
> Writing LeeTen has been a lot of fun though! Thank goodness they were in this one, amiright? haha  
> Anywhoozies! Thank you for reading this far! I hope no one was too OOC! And please leave feedback if you have any


	7. Irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicting beliefs. Conflicting personalities.

A week passed and Sachi was pretty much lost to the world, his mother not even knowing where he’d go or what the problem was. He didn’t even show up for the tactical meetings that all the children were forced to go to, Sasuke becoming increasingly irritated with his absence.

“Kakashi. Do you have any idea why Neji has disappeared?” Sasuke asked, Naruto standing beside him with the twins.

Kakashi, still signing documents, looked up at his former students, “Sai, has she left?”

Sai nodded from the other side of the room, “I still can’t believe she agreed to go.” A hint of sorrow crossed his face, Naruto’s eyes widening, “I apologize, Hokage-sama. But the mission you gave her is… It’s just like you’re sending her to death. Even if she survives-!” 

Kakashi’s raised hand silenced him, “She chose this. I can’t fault her for doing her duty. I didn’t want her going any more than you Sai.” 

“Before I met Naruto and Sakura, I would’ve went too. All she knows is her duty.”

“So little Neji is MIA because the ANBU captain is gone?” Naruto looked confused, his eyes little slits. 

Inomi explained the situation to Shikadai the first couple of days the half Hyuuga vanished, him pretty much having the same reaction as Naruto.

~~~

“I thought the Hyuuga were known to be super dutiful?” Shikadai turned and asked Inomi, who was laying back in her chair while the others chatted amongst themselves, Metal Lee doing one handed push ups alone.

“Well he’s only half, but yeah he takes more after his dad in almost everything.” She sighed and looked off towards the ceiling, “He’s in ANBU, and his mentor was really close to him. They were always out together, some of their missions lasting months. One time even more than half a year.” She frowned, sat up, and hunched over onto her hands, “She got promoted to ANBU captain, and he hasn’t really seen her around since. Metal told me that she visited the other day.”

“I take it the visit didn’t go well than.” He just watched her.

“No one knows what happened, but he’s been gone ever since. I don’t think Dad, Sasuke, and Naruto are going to appreciate his sudden lack of punctuality though. Sachi is the strongest of us, since he’s older, and he’s usually the one that gets assigned the most tasks during a raid.” 

“Tch, so that’s how it works? You are assigned tasks?” Shikadai was finally getting an opening to ask about their battles, and he was going to take it. 

Inomi looked to him, a straight face and tired lidded eyes, “You want to know how this works? Alright.” She sat back again, arms behind her head and eyes closed, “So it starts off with our formation. Of course we are Ino-Shika-Cho, but the teams sometimes get mixed up depending on how strong the enemy is, how many there are, who exactly they have with them, etc. For example: Gaara could be coming up with a mass of forces, but all the ninja with him are weak since he’s so strong, most of these ninja use taijutsu because Gaara specializes in ninjutsu. So what we would do is have, Sachi-kun, Chocho, Boruto, and Metal Lee up front to take the brunt of the forces, while the rest of us bombard them with ninjutsu and genjutsu in the back.” 

“I’m guessing we tell them where to go during all this?”

She nodded, “Yes. Sometimes we ourselves are separated depending on how many people there are. All of what happens is just chance, maybe Garra comes again and this time he brings both of his siblings with him. In that case, us kids would be pushed closer to the back, while all the adults gather to where they are to keep us alive.” 

“Do they actively come after us?” Shikadai’s mind was trying to process his uncles and mother trying to kill him, his hand shaking a little under the table he was leaning up against. 

Inomi’s eyes roamed his face, she looked away unable to see his expression when she spoke. “Temari is always after us specifically if she sees where we are. Her brothers focus mainly on Naruto and Sasuke-san. We’ve had a couple of close encounters, she says we are reminders, and the look in her eyes…” She stopped, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t forget. To you none of this is real, right? Your mother and uncles would never try to hurt you. I bet they love you so much.” She smiled, her eyes closed, “Whatever happens out there, I will protect you from the nightmare, you just keep believing it’s a dream. For me, okay?” 

He nodded slowly, looking at her face, ‘She’s not what I’d expect from Ino’s offspring. Then again, Inojin is different too.’ He looked down at his still wrapped hand, ‘Did the other me tell her this before? From everything I’ve been hearing from her… I was her protector. I must seem like such a wimp. What a pain.’ 

~~~ 

Kakashi nodded to Naruto, sealing a letter and putting it aside for later, “She was his mentor in the ANBU.” 

Naruto’s eyes opened, “Oh.” He looked over at Sai knowingly. He had a feeling he was close to her too from his reaction.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “That is no excuse. All of us are at war. We need him so that we can plan his movements.”

“Why don’t you send a couple of the kids to go find him and bring him back for planning? He has to be somewhere in or around the village.” Kakashi said this only partly paying attention, “I forbid you to go yourself Sasuke. You’ll probably kill the kid.” He smacked the stack of papers against the table, straightening them, “Okay, you can leave now.” The crinkle in his eye was a warning, all of them leaving the room, including Sai.

They all remained silent, walking out of the building entirely before Sasuke started speaking again.

“Inomi, Shikadai, take Metal Lee and find Neji. If you come later than twelve, there will be consequences for wasting my time.” He turned vanishing before them. 

Naruto sweat dropped, “Don’t worry too much. I’m sure he won’t do uh- much.” He chuckled half-heartedly, his hand rubbing his shoulder. 

Shikadai and Inomi groaned, doom clouds practically hovering over them, walking off to Metal’s. The roads were pretty much empty, most of the people asleep or in buildings. The streetlights were their only source of light, the moon disappearing for this night. Inomi was skipping next to him, a happy hum escaping her closed lips. Shikadai was very confused. 

“Aren’t you ecstatic Shikadai?” Her head tilted over with a gleam.

“For what exactly?” His gaze fixated on her.

“You’ve made it a week here without anyone finding us out!” She was doing that Ino smile again, her arm going around him in a side hug, he didn’t push away.

“You make it sound like we’re doing something.” He looked away from her, choosing to stare up at the sky instead. 

Inomi smacked his shoulder, “Don’t be like that! I think we might be getting closer to the solution too!” 

His voice was monotone, still staring up at the sky. “Yeah, that we can’t do anything here.”

“I’m sure my brother will want to come back, that’s why I’m not worried!” Now she looked up, he could tell she was hiding herself from him. 

“If he wanted to come back, why would he leave in the first place? If he was missing you wouldn’t he have come back by now?” He didn’t want to lie to her.

“Don’t say that.”

“Inomi we can’t keep lying to ourselves. Don’t you understand? I might be stuck here forever. I didn’t choose to come, and I don’t want to stay.” 

She looked down, “I do understand.” Her voice was faint, “He will come back. He-... He has to.” 

“Inomi-chan? Are you alright?” Metal Lee jogged up to them with worry flooding his face. 

“Yeah, she’s fine. We need to find your brother.” Shikadai broke away from her arm, shoving his hands in his pockets, and walking off ahead of them. 

No matter how he acted on the outside, he was really starting to miss his mother. Another thing that was bothering him was that he is becoming too close to Inomi and Ino, or more like it scared him. How would he leave if he was afraid of missing Inomi? He’d see Ino again, understand her better from learning her quirks in this world, but he would never see Inomi again. Unless he found a way to leave here… He didn’t know what to do. 

‘Why couldn’t she be stupid and annoying like all the other women I know? Why’d she have to be so bothersome and actually grow up nice? Why couldn’t it have been father that found me first? Why did her stupid ass brother switch us in the first place?’ His mind raced, emotion welling up within him.

“Don’t cry, Shikadai. You’re not hurt. You’re strong and you will get through this for me, alright? Do it for mom.” 

Shikadai remembered his mother telling him this when he was really young. His grandma on Shikamaru’s side -Yoshino- was sick and in the hospital, her condition was worse because of her depression, and it freaked out the young boy to no end. Being a genius wasn’t always a blessing. 

‘Don’t cry, you’re fine. Don’t be a crybaby.’ He grew up with this, hide your emotions, you’re fine. 

It was completely different with Inomi’s family. Ino told them to let loose, let out all your tears and stress because you’ll feel so much better afterward. Cry until you can’t anymore because building it up will hurt you more in the long run. Crying doesn’t make you weak, it helps you know your limits, it shows that you still give a crap in a world where you’re shamed for being you. 

He didn’t know if he completely believed the emotional blonde, but he could understand what she was saying.

‘Letting go also keeps you alive longer.’ The Ino in his memory repeated, and he shook his head just like he did when she first said it. ‘I can be here a year without being trapped, let’s just hope he won’t use that knowledge to his advantage and stay there until the last day.’ 

If he was in the same situation as his other self… What would he do? 

“Shikadai-kun, I think I know where my brother is. Inomi-chan told me of what Sasuke-san said, so let’s hurry.” Metal sounded… Normal? 

‘Did she do something to him?’ He huffed and turned to follow the couple. 

They walked out of the village, following an unlit path into the woods, it wasn’t a road that you could follow, Metal cutting off in a completely random direction. He kept looking back to Inomi, almost pulling her hand and arm, he would reach then put his arm down when she was about to grab. 

‘Fool.’ Shikadai sighed while following them. 

The fireflies were out, lighting up the stream that was hidden behind all the trees and hills surrounding the leaf. By it there was a cave, you couldn’t see it if you were a civilian, but being a ninja, Shikadai noticed the chakra seals around the stone surface. Metal walked up to it, stepping around the tall grass carefully, he set his hand in the center, a light blue emanating from his fingertips. 

The stone faded, the cave opening up to them. It showed a fountain of water, purple lilies popping out of random places. The stone at the center of the water had one white lily, it was taller than all the others. On closer inspection Shikadai noticed that it had red lines going up the petals. 

“I didn’t know they could look like that.” 

“Lilies like that are called stargazer lilies.” Inomi said and went up to it, rubbing her thumb over one of the petals. 

“Shikadai-kun, how didn’t you know that already?” Metal looked at him from Inomi’s side.

‘Shit.’

“Metal, what are you doing here?” Sachi sounded like he was stating something, instead of asking. His chakra was large and had an enraged feel to it, how Shikadai didn’t feel it filling up all the cracks in the cave before he chose to ignore, feeling a little incompetent.

“U-uh nisan.” Metal backed up behind Inomi.

Shikadai sighed, ‘Nice Metal.’

Inomi stepped forward, “Sachi-kun you are needed in the village. Why have you been gone?”

“Yeah, you have a duty and all that. Freaking out poor Sasuke, how rude.” Shikadai smirked, walking over by Inomi’s side.

Sachi scanned over the three of them, a glare when his eyes landed on the two boys, “Why I have been absent isn’t any of your business, but I will return with you to finish planning. That’s what they need me for.” The look he had was severe, a grave misery lining his eyes, “Leave. I’ll catch up with you in a moment.” 

Metal looked concerned now, holding Inomi’s arm and walking in front of her, “N-nisan. Ka-chan is very worried about you. I don’t think Fa-”

“I don’t care what Lee thinks or what he does Metal.” Sachi interrupted, his face turning to the side so all they saw was his profile, “I’ll visit mother, but when I know what the village needs of me, I’ll be coming back out here.”

“Guys like you are always such pains in the ass.” Shikadai groaned, “Look, we don’t care about where you’re going to brood. Just hurry up and plan out your movements, ‘cause Sasuke’s going to have our asses if you don’t.” He turned to Metal, “You’re mom will deal with him. Let’s go.”

He walked forward with his hands in his pockets, walking right past Sachi with a degrading smile. Inomi followed right at his side, Metal walking at her other side, he didn’t even look at his brother, avoiding the threat he’d see within the gray grimace. When they were back in the village Shikadai spoke.

“One thing happens and his world tumbles into insanity. Jeez, the silent strengths of the world are always like this.”

“Shikadai. You’re so much like dad.” Inomi looked agitated, but rolled her eyes with a smile, “You better hope that doesn’t come back to bite you.” 

Said boy shook his head, “If it does, you’re the perfect shield.” 

“Thanks.” She laughed, and bumped shoulders with him. 

Shikadai noticed Metal watching them, his face was longing, ‘Fine. I’ll help you. Mendokusai.” Shikadai linked their arms together, Inomi smiling and linking her other arm with Metal’s. Metal blushed, but Inomi couldn’t see with her eyes shut. She started skipping, forcing the two boys to move faster, Metal went right along with it easily, a youthful sparkle in his eyes and grin. Shikadai on the other hand. Practically got dragged behind them, glaring at the back of the bowl-cut his friend wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if they'll ever notice they like each other? haha   
> Building a relationship with your family has never been so bittersweet.   
> We now kinda know how they do things, why Sachi is like Neji, how long Shikadai has until he's trapped, the relationships between the characters, and why Naruto isn't his usual self. But is the boy going to get back home before he goes into battle? Will Angel survive? And if she does what will she be like? Who's going to survive the conflict? Will the romance ever happen? @o@   
> Most of these questions have to be answered by you guys~ Tell me what you want, and like a humble servant I will give it to you~! The one thing I definitely need to know now though, is who's POV you want me to write in next chapter... This a must!   
> Again, I thank you for any feedback you give. Please leave some so I can improve and give you what you want ;3 Thank you for reading this far, and hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations


End file.
